Logan goes chicken
by Linda Eastman
Summary: "To prove a point he's not altogether sure of himself, Alec unwittingly hypnotises Logan... This time, he's really gone two eggs short of an omlette."


Title: Logan goes chicken

Author: Linda Eastman

Rating: All

A/N: I didn't write this story to let Logan look like a fool, the hypno stuff was just funny!! So no harm to our dear Logan or chicken :p So if ya have troubles with this fic just email me: darkangelrulesx8_948@hotmail.com

Max, Alec and Logan stared at each other, annoyed. They were at Logan's place trying to solve the case with the missing money. Logan who was obviously the one with the brains, tried to hack into Miss Romeira's computer. Max stared out the window, thinking how she could spend this boring time if she was at home.

"Maybe he hypnotise his victims?"  
  
"Alec..."  
  
"You said it yourself, Miss Romeira isn't a person who lets everybody inside her house."  
  
"Still Alec, that's ridiculous!"  
  
"It is not! He's her shrink right? So he hypnotise her, and she tells him where all her money is. Then he takes the money and makes sure that she won't remember it the next day. It's easier then boiling an egg Max!!"  
  
Two pair of eyes stared at Alec as if the poor guy had become an alien.  
  
"Alec just never try to help me again, ok?" Logan said, looking a bit angry at the X5 who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Take it easy computer freak, or don't you believe in hypnosis?"  
  
"For a matter of fact no, I don't."  
  
"Okay, let me hypnotise you then."  
  
"I'm an open-minded guy." Logan shrugged

  
"Uh guys, shouldn't we try to solve this first?"  
  
"We are Max, I'll believe Alec if he can hypnotise me, but of course, that's never gonna happen!" 

"This is so ridiculous, but hey, I'm just a simple female trannie." 

  
"Okay." Alec said trying to look serious, as he took a pendant out his pocket. 

  
"Just follow the pendant with your eyes." Slowly Alec started to swing the pendant from right to the left.  
  
"See nothing happened!" Logan exclaimed nervously.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
 "No… no... no way"   
  
"Then move your ass back to the couch and keep looking at the pendant!"  
  
Right.. left.. right.. left.. right.. left.. right.. left.. the pendant swung continuously, boring Max, as she glared at it.   
  
Logan followed the pendant until his body took over.

  
Right.. left.. right.. left.. right.. left.. right.. left.  
  
"You are a chicken now, you are hungry, desperately searching for food."

  
Logan briskly stood up, knelt down and started to behave like a chicken.  
  
Max stared at Logan, _this must be a stupid joke!!  
_  
"Come on, ya think I'm believing this?" She muttered, not really sure herself if she yet believed.  
  
"It ain't a joke Max, look at him, he's a freakin' chicken!!" Alec stared, amused at Logan who was making a complete ass of himself. Not that he cared anyway!

  
They both stared at Logan when he started to produce something that really sounded like the clucking of a chicken.  
  
"Quit this Logan, it's not funny." Max said half serious half laughing

  
Logan stared at the creature that just said his name, but damn, he was _so_ hungry!!  
  
"Alec undo this _now_!"  
  
"Why Max, ain't this sweet? Look at him he's happy. And besides, how should I know how to undo this?"  
  
"It was you who made him like this!"  
  
"Yeah well, it was an accident, it's not like I do this every day." 

  
"Just do something! Let him stare at the pendant again!" Max yelled, her call ringing in Alec's ear.  
  
"Okay, okay don't freak out on me, uh where is he?"  
  
Max stared at Alec, a confused look playing across her face.  
  
"If this is a joke again, I'll kill you." She said blankly. Her face intimidating.  
  
"I swear he was here just a few moments ago!"  
  
Alec points at the wide open door.  
  
"I think he went that way!"  
  
"Alec you stupid idiot, you left the door open when we came in."  
  
Max and Alec ran into the hall, finding it empty except for the garbage and cardboard boxes. No Logan or chicken.  
  
"I take the elevator, you take the stairs." Max commanded  
  
" I found him, he's on the street!"   
  
"_What_? How did he got there so fast??"  
  
"Don't ask me, I have never been a chicken." Alec chuckled.  
  
Again Max and Alec started to run down the stairs, but when they finally arrived on the street, Logan was already gone.  
  
"You take right, I take the left, page me if you find him!"  
  
Max took her bike and went to the right, an hour later there was still no trace of Logan and Alec didn't page her.  
  
_I'm gonna do one street and that's it, I__'__m so fucking tired of them, he always does something wrong! _Max thought to herself.  
  
"Logan.. oh Logan!! I have a big fat worm for you!!" Max said, trying to sound really friendly.  
  
What was that? Max listened again. _Yes!_ She ran into the nearest alley, finding Logan or what was supposed to be Logan, searching for food in some garbage dumpsters.  
She took a slice of bread out her pocket and made crumbs of it.

"Great there goes my lunch"

Carefully she threw a piece in his direction. Logan, who immediately recognised the sound of  falling breadcrumbs, turned around and ate it, not caring that it has been on the filthy ground.  
  
"Good boy." Max said, rather proud of herself.  
  
Crumb after crumb, Max led Logan to his apartment. She locked him up in his bedroom then proceeded to page Alec.  
  
"Great where is the chicken guy?" Said Alec grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Listen up Alec, you make sure he's normal again, or your face is gonna meet my knee, deal?"  
  
"Wowie don't get all violent on me." Alec said, putting his arms in the air defensively.  
  
Alec took the pendant out of his pocket and began trying to turn Logan back to normal.  
  
Right.. left.. right.. left.. right.. left.. right.. left..   
  
After a series of swings Alec spoke. "When I clap in my hands, you'll be back to your usual self. You will not remember this and you will give all your..."  
  
"_Alec!_"  
  
"Skip the last part then.." He sighed.  
  
Alec clapped his hands.  
  
"You ok Logan?" Max said after a few moments.  
  
"Who me?" Logan said, staring back at Max.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I'm just tired and hungry, I still have some chicken in the freezer, what do ya think of us having a little dinner later?"  
  
"What about me?" Alec said, feeling a little left out.  
  
"I think you had enough chicken for today Alec! Oh, do you see that big blue opening in the wall? Its called a door! I suggest you just walk right through it! It easier then boiling an egg you'll see!!"


End file.
